


Rather Be.

by arachnipop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, just chillin on an unnamed building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnipop/pseuds/arachnipop
Summary: “You know I love you, right?” Iwaizumi breaks the silence, gazing down at his resting boyfriend.Tooru hums. “I love you too. You know I’ll be right by your side, wherever you go.”





	Rather Be.

“Do you have any plans after high school, Iwa-chan?” 

The crisp night air is refreshing on Iwaizumi’s skin. It's a nice way to wind down, especially after a rough day of practice. He brings Tooru up, but only sometimes; right now, as he lay on his back, counting the stars, he couldn't imagine sharing this time alone.

“Besides going to college?” Iwaizumi answers.

“I mean,” Tooru continues. “Are you planning on moving away, or something? I know it's probably easier to live closer to campus.”

“Probably not right away, I don’t have the money for that,” Iwaizumi drawls, mouth pulling up into a smirk. “Why? Are you saying you'd miss me?”

“No!” Oikawa barks, pulling his knees to his chest.

“No?”

“... Maybe just a little.”

“Only a little bit?” Iwaizumi teases.

“Iwa-chan,” Tooru groans. “C’mon, now you're just messing with me.”

“Only because I know you're not telling the whole truth.”

“Well,” Tooru huffs. “Of course, I don't want you to move away. You're my closest friend.”

“And boyfriend.”

“Yes, and boyfriend.” Tooru adds. “I dunno. I just can't imagine not being able to see you everyday.”

“Long distance relationships aren't exactly impossible,” Iwaizumi says, sitting up. “It's not like I don't trust you to stay faithful.”

“I know.”

The two sit in an awkward silence, Tooru nervously shifting and Iwaizumi looking out towards the distance, distracting himself with the illuminated buildings.

“I think,” Tooru says suddenly, facing Iwaizumi. “I think if you ever decide to move, I’ll go with you.”

“Tooru, that's unreasonable,” Iwaizumi speaks. “We’re going to two different colleges. You'd be going way out of your way.”

“I know, I know.” Tooru scoots closer to Iwaizumi, leaning his head on the others broad shoulder. “I don't really care, though. It'd be worth it.”

“Worth it? How?”

Tooru shifts his head, placing a kiss on Iwaizumi’s cheek. “I'd get to see you everyday.”

“Jeez, Tooru.” Iwaizumi places a hand on the cheek he was kissed on, rubbing it gently. “You don't have to be so sappy about it.”

“You'd get to see me everyday, more importantly.”

“I figured you would say some shit like that,” Iwaizumi huffs. “Look, if you wanna move in with me when I get my own place, I won't stop you. It'll probably take longer for you to get to school, though..”

“I can handle that.”

Iwaizumi huffs, placing his head on top of his boyfriend’s. The crisp night air is refreshing on his skin, and probably Tooru’s too, as they sit and observe the town from the top of the building.

Although Tooru’s sentiment seems slightly far-fetched, Iwaizumi can't help but feel warmth in his chest thinking about it. To be honest, he doesn't want to move away from the familiarity of his town, his friends, Tooru; it seems a little selfish, on his part, but he has a hunch moving away would be much easier on him if he brought his boyfriend. It's a nice thought, knowing that Tooru would be with him wherever he goes.

“You know I love you, right?” Iwaizumi breaks the silence, gazing down at his resting boyfriend.

Tooru hums. “I love you too. You know I’ll be right by your side, wherever you go.”

“You sap,” Iwaizumi chuckles. “So you'll be right there with me, loading and unloading moving trucks when we find our new place?”

“Okay, maybe not then.” Tooru pouts at the thought. “But any other time, I’ll be right there with you.”

Iwaizumi smiles, knowing he shares the same sentiment. The two are linked, and he knows that where one of them goes, the other will follow. Whatever step one of them may take, the other is just a pace behind.

“Thank you, Tooru.”

“You’re so welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love iwaoi .. i just so do. me n my friend hav been rly on that shit lately so here's a fic i've had in my docs for 5 months
> 
> twitter: @knucklebineVEVO  
> tumblr: handa-seishuu


End file.
